Karena Cintaku Tak Bersyarat
by BayKyumin
Summary: ternyata kau tak bisa melihat kedalaman cintaku kyu... tapi aku bahagia, jika melihat kau bahagia,, walau itu bukan karena aku... aku tak menyesal telah mengenal mu,, kutitip cintaku... karena aku harus melepasmu demi dia...


**"Cintaku Tak Bersyarat"**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun (N)**

**Lee Sungmin (Y)**

**Lee Donghae (N)**

**Lee Hyukjae (N)**

**Genre : Friendship, Family, Drama, Hurt, Romance (Maybe ^_^) **

**Rate : T **

**Warning : GS, Typo, Abal, G' Jelas**

**Disclaimer : Semua Cast Milik Tuhan,,, Saya Cuma Pinjem Namanya Doank.. ^_***

"huftt... " kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas beratnya ketika kakinya melangkah memasuki ruang kerjanya...

"kau kenapa kyu?" tanya donghae, salah satu rekan kerja sekaligus sahabatnya yang berada disitu...

"kau ini hae,, seperti tidak tau saja,, kalau mukanya kusut gitu, pasti lagi ada masalah sama seohyun... iya kan kyu?" celetuk eunhyuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar segiempat dihadapannya..

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengus sebal, karena bisa dipastikan apa yang dikatakan eunhyuk itu benar,,, ini memang ada kaitannya dengan seohyun, yeoja yang telah menjadi kekasihnya sejak setahun ini. karena pertanyaannya secara tidak langsung terjawab, donghae hanya tersenyum maklum pada namja yang telah dianggap sebagai adiknya itu,, tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata indah yang memandang sendu kearah mereka bertiga,,

_Sungmin Pov_

""kau ini hae,, seperti tidak tau saja,, kalau mukanya kusut gitu, pasti lagi ada masalah sama seohyun... iya kan kyu?"

Ah,,,, haruskah kata-kata itu yang selalu kudengar setiap hari,,, sungguh rasanya sangat sakit... ingin rasanya berteriak agar sesak ini berkurang,, mencintai orang yang tidak pernah mencintaimu,, sungguh menyakitkan,, perlu kupertegas,, INI MENYAKITKAN...

_Sungmin Pov End_

Sedari tadi sungmin hanya mengaduk minumannya dengan malas,, dengan tangan satunya menopang dagu,,, dapat dipastikan hari ini ia merasa benar-benar suntuk,,, bukan,, sebenarnya bukan hari ini saja, setidaknya semenjak setahun yang lalu, saat kyuhyun mengumumkan pada mereka bahwa ia resmi menjadi namjachingu dari sahabat sekaligus tetangga sungmin,,seohyun semenjak saat itu, sungmin merasa hari-harinya begitu berat,,

"hufft..." ia menghembuskan nafas berat...

"kenapa orang yang kutemui hari ini selalu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, tadi pagi kyuhyun, dan sekarang kau?" tanya donghae yang datang tiba-tiba dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah sungmin, yang ditanya pun masih setia dengan kebisuannya,,,

"hei,,,, aku sedang bicara padamu minnie... " ujar donghae sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dihadapan wajah sungmin,,,

"hem..." hanya itu kata yang keluar dari bibir manis tersebut...

"ah,,, kau sama saja seperti kyuhyun, selalu membuat orang tidak bisa merasakan ketenangannya"... dan pernyataan terakhir donghae sontak membuat sungmin menolehkan wajah kearah namja tampan yang ada disampingnya,,,

"ya... Berhenti mengataiku seperti itu,, tentu saja aku berbeda dengan namja evil itu... lagipula terserah aku dong, mau pasang tampang seperti apa,, wajah ,,, wajah siapa,, apa hubungannya denganmu " protes sungmin sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya imut,,,

Donghae yang melihat perubahan ekspresi sungmin tertawa renyah,,,

"tentu saja ada hubungannya denganku,, kau tau berapa kali kita bertemu dalam sehari,, melihat dokumen menumpuk dimejaku saja sudah merusak mood ku, ditambah lagi melihat wajah kalian yang selalu ditekuk,,, ah,,, bisa-bisa aku gila.."

"kau berlebihan hae..." ucap sungmin malas...

"ah... kenapa anak itu,, sepertinya ia sedang ada masalah,,, tak biasanya ia hanya diam seperti tadi, bahkan sampai jam makan siang ia masih enggan membuka mulut untuk bicara sedikitpun,, seohyun benar-benar membuatnya gila,,, "

_Sungmin Pov_

Deg... sakit itu lagi...

"kalau kau duduk disini hanya mau membahas evil itu, lebih baik kau pergi saja hae... " aku benar-benar tak sanggup lagi mendengarnya,, dapat kulihat wajah donghae seketika berubah mendengar penuturanku,,

"apa maksudmu,, kau mengusirku?" tanya donghae sambil menatapku intens

"kalian itu seperti anak kecil saja,,, masalah kecil seperti itu diperbesar,,, sejak kapan masalah pribadi dibawa-bawa dikantor,, " aku mengeluarkan segala uneg-unegku... ia masih mengamatiku dengan tatapan tak mengertinya,,,,

"yang patut terganggu itu aku,, kau fikir aku tidak pusing mendengar obrolan tak penting kalian diruangan tadi,,, mana berkas yang harus kuselesaikan masih menumpuk,, kau tau deadlinenya tinggal seminggu, kalau setiap hari aku harus disuguhkan dengan pemandangan seperti tadi, bisa – bisa aku didepak dari perusahaan karena tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugasku..." sambungku masih dengan semangat berapi-api...

"ya.. kenapa kau malah memarahiku,,, marahi saja evil itu,,, " jawabnya dengan nada suara yang pelan, namun masih bisa kudengar,,

"huhh... sepertinya aku butuh refreshing,,, biar otakku bisa sedikit lebih jernih..." alih ku.. sedikit tidak enak dengan sahabatku ini,, dia benar, kenapa malah aku mengomelinya,, padahal dia tidak salah apa-apa...

"kalau begitu bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan? " ajaknya dengan wajah berbinar,, untung saja ia tak mengambil hati tentang omonganku...

Aku mengerutkan kening, sedangkan ia masih setia dengan senyum menawannya yang dapat melelehkan yeoja manapun, tapi sepertinya tidak denganku,, ia masih saja menatapku penuh harap,,,

_Sungmin Pov End_

_Author Pov _

"ternyata kalian disini?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka berdua..

"kau, kyu..." tanya donghae sembari mendongakkan kepala menoleh kearah sumber suara tadi...

"tumben cerah,,, kemana larinya suntukmu pagi tadi?"

"aku mau bicara dengan sungmin..." alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan donghae, ia malah menarik kursi didepan sungmin dan duduk dengan tangan dilipat ke meja...

"aku?..." tanya sungmin sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.. kyuhyun mengangguk mantap sambil

Tersenyum manis...

Deg... seketika sungmin gugup...

"a.. ada apa?" tanyanya sejurus kemudian...

"aku butuh bantuanmu,,, ini soal aku dan seohyun..." katanya serius...

Donghae hanya memutar bola mata dengan malas... sedangkan sungmin hanya tersenyum miris

'karena yeoja itu eoh'.. batinnya

"apa yang bisa kubantu?..." ...'cih... kenapa kata-kata laknat itu yang keluar dari bibirnya,,, tidakkah ia ingin membela sisi hati yang terus berteriak kesakitan,,, yah.. hanya itulah yang bisa dilakukan yeoja pecinta warna pink itu,, tahukah kalian, kebodohan terbesar yang pernah dilakukan sungmin demi kyuhyun,, ya,,,, ternyata sungminlah yang membuat kyuhyun bisa mendekati seohyun,,, awalnya sungmin menolak,,, tapi kyuhyun terus saja membujuknya,, kau tau,,, saat itu ingin rasanya sungmin masuk kedalam perut bumi agar tak mendengar rengekan kyuhyun, tapi lagi-lagi,,, dengan dalih ingin membuat kyuhyun bahagia, ia rela mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri,,, dan sekarang,,, mau tak mau ia semakin terseret didalam hubungan rumit pasangan kekasih ini... selalu ia yang diminta menjadi penengah jika ada masalah yang terjadi,,, hati sungmin seolah menjadi sanderanya,,,

Sungmin terlihat berfikir sebetar sebelum akhirnya sebuah pernyataan yang mengejutkan bagi kyuhyun terdengar...

"miane, kyu... sepertinya kali ini aku tidak mau ikut campur urusan kalian..., sebaiknya kalian selesaikan sendiri masalah kalian..." , donghae yang sedang meminum itu pun tersedak,,, tak biasanya sungmin menolak permintaan dari kyuhyun,,,, ya,,,, doghae tahu betul apa yang dirasakan sungmin,,, karena yeoja itu telah menceritakan semuanya dan meminta donghae untuk merahasiakannya dari siapapun,,, seberkas senyuman terbentuk dibibir donghae... apa ini berarti minnie benar-benar ingin melupakan namja itu? Batinnya... sementara donghae masih sibuk dengan fikirannya,, lihatlah kyuhyun,,,,

Namja itu menatap tak percaya pada yeoja yang sudah lama menjadi sahabatnya itu,,,

_kyuhyun pov_

"miane, kyu... sepertinya kali ini aku tidak mau ikut campur urusan kalian..., sebaiknya kalian selesaikan sendiri masalah kalian..." , dapat kudengar donghae hyung tersedak,, apa ini benar jawaban dari minnie,, apa aku tidak salah dengar,,,,

"aku serius minnie,,, aku sangat butuh bantuanmu... " pintaku memelas,, berharap ia meralat kata-katanya dan mengangguk seperti biasa dan setelah itu, dapat kupastikan hubunganku dan seohyun akan baik-baik lagi,,, entahlah apa yang dilakukan minnie untuk memastikan seohyun,, tapi aku yakin hubungan mereka sangat dekat, bahkan seohyun selalu mendengarkan setiap kata-kata dari sungmin..

"memangnya apa rencanamu...?" tanyanya kemudian... terlihat seperti ragu-ragu...

Aku tersenyum sambil membenarkan posisi dudukku...

"aku hanya minta tolong besok kau membantuku bertemu seohyun,, kau ajak dia ke taman atau kemana saja, aku hanya ingin menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini, kalau ada kau, pasti dia mau,,, "

Minnie terlihat sedang berfikir,,,

"tapi maaf kyu,,, besok aku sudah ada janji dengan donghae, ,..."

Deg... perasaan apa ini,,, kenapa aku merasa kecewa dan sedikit er ,,,, tak rela...


End file.
